Holy Light Atro
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50015 |no = 342 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 20 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 10 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 104 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 46, 50, 54, 58 |normal_distribute = 70, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 46, 50, 54, 58, 70, 90, 98, 106 |bb_distribute = 20, 10, 10, 20, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 45, 49, 53, 57, 69, 81, 89, 97, 103 |sbb_distribute = 20, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A swordsman from the ruined La Veda Republic who later became one of the Six Heroes. As Atro fought back violently after the monastery where he grew up was destroyed, in the midst of battle the legendary sword Urias was broken. Coming to his senses, Atro realized how immature he still was, and he then swore on his sword that he would wield it only to protect his people. With his words, Urias gave off a brilliant light, and it's told its resurrected form was more sublime than ever. |summon = My Urias is pleased! We get to fight alongside you! Let's build a brighter future! |fusion = Watch Urias shine even brighter! For what purpose do you plan on using this new power? |evolution = No more distractions! From now on, I wield this sword only to protect my people! | hp_base = 3086 |atk_base = 1192 |def_base = 1192 |rec_base = 1192 | hp_lord = 5035 |atk_lord = 1605 |def_lord = 1605 |rec_lord = 1605 | hp_anima = 5778 |rec_anima = 1407 |atk_breaker = 1803 |def_breaker = 1407 |atk_guardian = 1407 |def_guardian = 1803 |rec_guardian = 1506 |def_oracle = 1506 | hp_oracle = 4738 |rec_oracle = 1902 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 4 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Light Creator's Power |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk power and 10% increase in HP of Light types |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Heaven's Gate |bbdescription = 8 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 8 |bbmultiplier = 190 |sbb = Veritas Delta |sbbdescription = 9 combo Light elemental attack on all enemies & boost to all allies' Atk and Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 50% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 9 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 9 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50014 |evointo = 50016 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50123 |evomats4 = 50122 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Six Heroes |addcatname = Atro 5 }}